


Surrender

by Baby_babushka



Series: WALK THE MOON Inspired [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, Crushes, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Mating Bites, Modern AU, Omega Ben, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Rey in rut, Soft Boy Ben Solo, emotional smut is good smut, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: Another night in my new skinThrow emotion to the windJust try to find a face that make me feel somethingAnd for all the pretty mouths and pretty words that turned me outI just end up at your houseTwenty-thousand leagues beneath the ocean...So I surrenderThis is the moment I surrender(Surrender by WALK THE MOON)-Reylo Modern ABO





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So send me back a thousand days  
> That first night at your old place  
> And tell me how it ends  
> I'd do it all again  
> For one more minute, one more night  
> (Surrender by WALK THE MOON)

The first time they met was normal enough, introduced by a mutual friend, Poe, an Alpha mated with Rey’s friend Finn, an Omega. Ever since that shared dinner three years ago, Rey upped her suppressants and started using blockers, since it had to be illegal for someone to smell that good. He did the same, and they never mentioned it.

It worked out well, anyway. Rey helped Ben stand up for himself, speak his mind, while he calmed her and made her think through decisions more. It was a balance, a good relationship. They went to the movies together, talked on the phone all night, spilling secrets and just talking. She was there for his college graduation, he was there at the opening of her bakery, they were inseparable.

Of course, there were the strange looks in public. Outside, drinking their beverages outside of a coffee shop, they would receive sneers and stares from passersby, no doubt confused or revolted by a female Alpha and a male Omega, unmated no less, sharing time together. 

They just ignored it. They ignored their designations, and the way they looked at each other sometimes, or the way they would think of each other most of the time. And most of all, they ignored how good the other smelled, and took suppressants and blockers to keep their friendship alive.

They ignored it.

Until they couldn’t any longer.

It was a Sunday night, the day after going out on the town, with their group of friends. Rey stayed sober, while Poe, Finn, and Rose all got absolutely shitfaced and stumbled through the night. It was a good night, one of laughter and good stories. But it wasn’t quite right. Usually, Ben would tag along as the designated driver, and watch over everyone. But he hadn’t been feeling well, and called Rey and asked her to step into his role. And of course, she had accepted, thinking nothing of it, and asked him to keep her updated on how he was feeling.

“If you need anything, let me know,” she had said.

“No, no I’ll be fine,” he answered hurriedly, just a little too quickly. “I’ll be fine.” He sounded shaky. It must have been a bad case of the flu.

But then, at 7:28 pm on a Sunday, Rey got a wake up call. Literally. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, and she paused her Netflix binge show of the week, and picked up the phone.

Incoming call: Ben Solo (with a star emoji)

She answered it without hesitation.

“Hey, Ben, what’s up? How are you feeling?” She asked, leaning back on her IKEA couch.

“Um, not great,” he answered, his breathing labored, voice rough. “Listen, I-I...oh god…” It must have been a  _ really _ bad case of the flu.

“Ben, what’s wrong? Do you need me to take you to a doctor? The ER?” She was getting worried.

“No! No, I...I know what’s wrong...oh god, I’m so sorry.” He sounded scared, and she could practically hear how hard he was shaking. She was about to tell him that she was on her way when he said, ”I’m in heat.”

She couldn’t breathe. Her best friend, the guy she had been falling  _ hard _ for, was in heat. And he called  _ her _ . And some primal, primitive part of her was pleased. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I just, oh god...I’ve never had one before, a-and I didn’t know who else to call, and-and…”

“Ben,” Rey breathed. “Do you want me to…” she swallowed. “Do you need me to knot you?” As the words fell from her lips, a hot, tight arousal began to pool in her belly, spurred on by the thought of taking an Omega in their first heat. And Ben, no less. Ben only breathed on the other end of the call.

“Please,  _ Alpha _ ,” he finally whined, as if he had been holding the words in. Rey’s heart jumped in her chest at his words. “Fuck, I need you, I want you so bad…I’ve always wanted you…” He babbled. 

Rey wasn’t sure if he was completely in his right mind, but it didn’t stop her from feeling a wave of possessiveness wash through her, that he was hers.

“Don’t worry, little Omega,” she purred, her voice low. “I’ll be there soon, and I’ll take  _ such _ good care of you.”

“ _ Please _ hurry,” he groaned, sounding pained. “It  _ hurts _ .” 

“I’m on my way, Ben,” she said, standing and collecting her purse and some overnight things. “I’m gonna stay on the phone as long as I can, I’ll have to hang up when I get in the car.” She grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste, a thermos full of cold water, and some granola bars. “Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

“O-okay.”

“Ben, I just want you to know that you’re not less of a person for asking this, you’re still you and I…I can’t think of anyone else I would rather have ask me.” She hurried out the door, scrambling with her keys outside her apartment, trying to remember to lock her door before sprinting to her car. The ache between her legs was making this really difficult.

“Rey…”

“I know, this is the worst fucking timing ever but...I wouldn’t mind if this changes things between us, I really wouldn’t…” she managed to say, sitting down in her car, key in the ignition.

“I wouldn’t mind either,” he answered, voice barely above a whisper. She froze.

“Let’s talk about this...after,” she said after a beat. She wanted nothing more than to confess to him right then and there, but neither of them were in their right mind and it was only going to get worse. “Okay I’m in the car, I need to hang up, but I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you,” he said before he ended the call.

The chiming of her car door was loud in her ears. She took a deep breath.

* * *

Ben thought he was going to die. Face flaming and blood boiling, he paced the hall of his apartment with shaky legs. The movement, however, rubbed against his stubborn hard-on, making him hiss. He wanted to scream, or throw up (He  _ had _ earlier yesterday, thinking the whole body aches and feverishness was the flu, so he had slammed the cold medicine and citrus, only to vomit them back up minutes later.), or maybe curl up and wait for the end.

He ran a sweaty hand through his equally sweaty mane, tugging on the short hairs in an attempt to control himself. Rivulets of moisture ran down his spine, under his t-shirt, down the waistband of his soaked boxers, grazing his entrance. He let out a pitiful whine, grateful for the somewhat thick walls of his home.

_ It’s okay, it’s okay, she said yes, she’s coming, she’ll take care of you, it’s okay, your alpha is coming- _

He hit his head on the wall weakly.  _ Stupid. _ He shook his head, trying to will the thoughts away.

_ She isn’t yours, she’s just...she’s just… _

Here.

He could hear her car door slam below in the parking lot. Part of him wanted to bolt down the flights of stairs, meet her at the communal entrance and let her fuck him in the lobby. But the more sensible part of him said to wait, let her come to him, and not be arrested for indecency.

Before he could make a move, there was a frantic knock on his door. He almost slipped on the hardwood floors at how fast he went for the door, flinging it open.

_ Fuck. _

She was gorgeous. Her hair was fanned out like a halo, her eyes wild and dark, lips parted and chest heaving. And her scent.  _ Christ.  _ His eyes practically rolled back in his head, drunk on her. She was sweet, earthy, like honey and soil and trees and-

Her bag made a loud thud on the floor before her hands were on him, and he was backing out of the entryway, shaking like a leaf. Somehow they ended up in the hallway, but he couldn't remember how.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here,” she cooed, pulling herself closer to him. Her stomach pressed against his erection and he moaned, grinding against her. Her hands were on his feverish skin, framing his face gently. “Tell me what you need,” she commanded, backing him against the door to his room.

“I-fuck, Rey…” He stammered.

“Please,” she whispered against his lips. Damn it, her eyes were so full, so full of something he was scared to name. And the heat under his skin coiled and churned under her stare.

“You, Alpha,” he purred before brazenly capturing her lips. Immediately, her hands were in his hair, her tongue caressing his, her scent spiking. They broke apart for air for a moment, before Rey reached behind him and opened the door to his darkened bedroom. They staggered inside, turning on the bedside lamp in their rush to fulfill their biological urges.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. They were actually doing this. And God, he smelled so fucking good, like chocolate, something deep and dark and rich and-he was licking her neck, rubbing his nose into her scent glands and she had to, she needed to-

Rey pinned him down on the bed, piled high with blankets and pillows, no doubt the result from his nesting instincts. He whimpered beneath her, sending a fresh wave of arousal crashing through her. She let out a low growl, running her hands under the thin white shirt he wore. She knew he worked out, but it was another thing to feel it, to feel the hard, honed muscles rippling beneath his feverish skin. She eagerly pushed the garment up and over his head before latching onto his collarbone, sweeping her tongue across it, nibbling on the skin. He keened beneath her, rolling his hips desperately.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” she cooed comfortingly before sitting back and straddling his hips. He looked like a delicious mess beneath her. His chest was heaving, his skin flushed and eyes glazed.

She must have looked worried or nervous, because he immediately picked up on it, sitting up with her, wrapping shaky arms around her.

“What’s wrong? Am I...am I not-“ he began.

“No!” She burst, setting her hands on his broad shoulders. “No, I just, I-I’ve wanted this and I don’t want to go into rut. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He took her face in his now steady hands, locking his eyes onto hers. She wanted to fall into him. 

“You won’t hurt me,” he whispered. “I want you. I want..I need this.” His eyes were dark and full of honesty. She let out a breath before surging forwards, nibbling on his mating gland daringly. “Fuck,” he cursed, holding her hips in his hands. She could feel his hard cock throbbing against her aching core. She grinded against him, and he almost sobbed in relief.

“You’re so good,” she growled, sucking a bruise on a scent gland behind his ear, shucking off her bra and shirt in one go. He leaned back, and just looked at her. His eyes raked over the newly revealed flesh, in awe. His hands slowly slid up her stomach before stroking the underside of her breasts, thumbing her nipples. “Will you be a good boy for me?” She gasped as he flicked her hardening buds. 

His eyes darkened as he nodded. She leaned forwards, pressing him to lie back down. She scooted up so her breasts were level with his lips, and he learned fast, and dove in with his tongue and his hands, burying his face in the softness of her breasts. He flicked and tweaked and tongued her skin, and she was left trembling above him, she pulled his head away by his hair, hearing him growl at being taken away from her now over sensitive breasts. 

He seemed to know what he wanted now, but it was seldom an Omega’s place to make demands, but he seemed to try and tug her hips up , and try to take off her jeans. 

“Let me taste you, Alpha, please,” he begged, managing to get her out of one pant leg. She grabbed his hands with a vice like grip.

“Later,” she growled. “There’ll be time for that later, baby boy.” The words seemed to do something strange to him. He backed down, cheeks flushing as the praise set in. “Good Omega. Good boy,” she whispered, taking off her jeans the rest of the way before setting her sights on the sizable tent in his boxers. Something soft and gentle seemed to move through her after his obedience, and she knew now that this wasn’t going to be a frantic fuck, just getting through his heat as fast as they could. She wanted to slow down. She wanted to savor this.

She ran a hand over his hard cock, her arousal jumping as it twitched beneath her touch. Slowly, agonizingly so, she slid the waistband down, knowing they were nearing the point of no return. His member sprung free, and she should have known, he was a huge man, that it would be proportional to the rest of him. Part of her was elated and part of her was terrified. Would it even fit?

“Please,” Ben whimpered above her. She took his boxers off completely, leaving him bare before her. She gently took his heavy cock in her hand, which looked so small around it. He gasped and groaned as she began to stroke him, mesmerized by the feeling of the velvety skin moving over the hardness beneath. “Rey…” she swiped her tongue across the tip, collecting the excessive precum dribbling down the tip and slicking her movements. “Shit.” Now more confident and wanting more, she wrapped her lips around the head, suckling gently as she continued to pump him. She reached her other hand down, caressing his sack gently. “Holy fuck, oh my god…” his voice was low and gravelly with arousal, and she glanced up to see him with a hand over his eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth, and his other hand tight around a bunching of the bedsheets.

Slowly, as not to scare him, she took his hand in hers and placed it on the side of her face, allowing him to help control the bobbing she wanted to do. She let go, relishing the way his hand twisted in her hair, holding her close. She began to move her lips up and down, taking as much as him into her mouth as she could. He let out another string of curses as her nose brushed his pubic hair. She didn’t even know she could do this. Her jaw ached and her throat burned, but it felt good, and the thought of his cock sliding down her throat made her thighs clench. She bobbed harder, letting him control the pace. He seemed almost scared, scared to look at her. She grabbed the arm holding the hand over his face, yanking it away, and their eyes locked.

**_Mine, my Omega, beautiful boy, mine, home, home, home..._ **

Surprised and overwhelmed, he sped up her head, and began to thrust into her mouth. His eyes scrunched closed as she took him as deep as she could go and then he spasmed, roared, shaking as his spend burst forth and slid down her throat. She hummed, pulling back and stroking him, tasting his sweet, salty cum on her tongue. She let him go with a pop, and immediately smiled.

“You okay?” She asked, watching his chest heave and his eyes dance across the ceiling. 

* * *

Distantly, he could hear her voice floating around him. Slowly, he seemed to come back into his body, feeling the thrum of his heart and the fever of his heat, only slightly sated.

“I’m on a whole different plane. I, uh, need a minute,” he managed to say between heaving breaths. He heard her chuckle softly before lying down next to him, draping an arm across his sweaty chest. Sobering slightly and his mind surprisingly clear, he commented,”That was amazing. Holy shit,” he breathed.

He felt her smile and cuddle closer, contentment rolling off of her. She nuzzled against his scent glands, absentmindedly grinding against his thigh. 

He snuck a hand down and let his fingers find her soft, wet pussy and they both groaned. She got back on top of him, pinning his arms near his head, a snarl on her lips. He backed down immediately.

“I’m not done with you yet, Omega,” she purred, groping his chest. He moaned as the fever pitched and returned, sending a hot new wave of slick between his thighs. Her nostrils flared, and she had to have smelled it. A wicked, genuine smile spread across her face.

She got off of him, leaving him confused and needy. He tried to pull her back to him, but she said,”On all fours.” He shuddered at the prospects of this new position. He found his legs a bit wobbly from his last orgasm, but found more stability if he let his chest and shoulders drop down to the bed. Outside of his heat, he would have found sticking his wet ass in the air humiliating, but now, it was thrilling, and made his cock hang heavy and hard between his legs.

He felt the bed dip behind him as she moved closer, and then her warm hands were groping his cheeks, spreading him wide. The air on his wet entrance was chilling, sending a shiver up his spine.

She paused, probably taking him in, but it felt like an eternity, and his hormone-addled brain couldn’t take another second without  _ something _ from her.

“Please,” he whined, rocking back into her touch, looking for something he couldn’t name.

“I’ve got you, Ben,” she said softly as a finger grazed his furled asshole, spreading the slick around. He jolted, and moaned after inhaling sharply.

Next he felt her warm, wet tongue against him and he let out a string of curses as the heat licked up his spine. Her tongue lazily explored him, suckling and running her tongue all over him.  _ Fuck, it felt so good.  _ She began to push her tongue inside, and he let out a loud moan as the slick muscle explored his walls.  _ Fuck _ .

A lone fingertip snuck inside, and he spasmed again, letting out another appreciative and filthy moan. 

“Alpha,” he whined, pressing against her. 

“Slow down, little Omega,” she cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to a cheek. Her finger slipped further in, stretching him as he never had been before. This is what he needed. He needed to be fucked by her fingers and tongue. 

“I need more, please, Rey, more,” he pleaded as she began to rock her digit inside him, stroking his walls gently. “Fuck, that feels amazing,” he whimpered, burying his blotchy face into his nest. 

“You’re doing so well, baby boy,” she praised, pulling out to his disappointment before adding another finger, ripping an embarrassingly eager sound from him. He could feel himself stretching around the intrusion, but also sucking her further inside. He understood now the desire for a knot, and part of him wished that she could do that the way Alpha males could, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**_Yours, Alpha, home, home, home, please..._ **

“A-alpha,” he whined, rocking back on her fingers. “I need more, please, please give me more,” Ben moaned, gripping the sheets so hard they might rip. 

“Such a needy little Omega,” she cooed, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine before adding another finger. He let out a little yelp followed by a pleased groan and a fresh wave of slick. He could feel the telltale pressure building in his belly, swelling with every stroke of her fingers.

“Fuuuck,” he moaned again, his knees shaking at the onslaught of pleasure.

“Look at you,” she whispered in awe. “Look at you so eager to fuck yourself on my fingers.” Ben moaned again, shuddering. “Beautiful, just beautiful.”

“Fuck, Rey…” he was close, he was so close he could feel it in his teeth.

“Say it,” she said softly, slowing her pace and twisting her fingers in a way that made his whole body vibrate. “Say it,” she repeated.

“I...I’m beautiful?” He stammered, unsure. 

“You’re such a beautiful little Omega…”

“I’m such a beautiful little O-omega,” he echoed, feeling his heart swell at the sentiment. “Rey, please, please, I need-“

She added a fourth finger, and he was done for, coming in long thick ropes as his back arched in a silent scream before groaning loudly. Ben spasmed, hips rolling on her fingers, bringing him higher and higher and higher- _ fuck _ . He gasped for breath, turning to see her retract her fingers and lick them clean. If he hadn’t just had one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life, he might have come again right then from the sight. He took a breath.

Invigorated, he bolted up to face her, kissing her in gratitude. She laughed into the kiss, smiling and nibbling back.

“Such a needy Omega,” she cooed, smiling as their lips met again and again. He let out a low whine at her words as she set herself in his lap, grinding herself against him. Even through her panties, she felt incredible, and slick for him. The thought made his vision blur.

* * *

 

Fuck, she was having the time of her life and they hadn’t even done the deed properly yet. Ben had already come twice, but she knew he needed more, he needed her to knot him. And Rey never could resist a challenge.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Ben,” she whispered, nipping his ear while he waited with baited breath. “I’m going to knot you so hard you’ll feel my Alpha cunt around you for days, and everyone will know you’re  _ mine _ .”

**_Mine, mine, my Omega, my Ben, my love…_ **

She pushed her thoughts aside, tamped down on the urge to bite, to claim, to mate him forever and always.

“Are you ready?” she asked, letting him have one more chance to back out before her rut took over, which almost happened while she ate him out, seeing him fall apart on her fingers.

“Please, Rey, Alpha, I need you-” he babbled before she silenced him by licking ad suking on a swollen scent gland on his neck, cutting him off with a gasp and a groan. “I-I’ve wanted this for so long, Rey, so, so long…”

She managed to get her panties off in a rush of breath and rustling of fabric, coming back to her place in his lap. Rolling her hips, she spread her slick across his thick, hard member. They both moaned at the friction, Ben twitching, oversensitive. His scent spiked deliciously.

“I’ll take good care of you,” she whispered, circling her hips, her entrance catching his head with every pass. “I promise,” she finished, their eyes meeting for a long moment before he entered her with a nudge.

He let out a ragged moan as she sank onto him, burying his face in her neck, holding her close, closer, need to be closer…strong hands pressed into her hips, holding her still.

She clutched his hair, keeping his skin pressed against hers, letting herself settle into this overwhelming feeling of completion. Slowly, she flexed her thighs, lifting herself up a few inches, still deeply connected, before sinking back down. Blood beginning to heat, vision tunneling, she thrusted herself on top of him, knocking him over from his seated position, pinning him down by his wrists. Her rut had begun.

He moaned wantonly beneath, attempting to keep up with her, now impaling herself on him over and over and over, rising higher and higher, feeling him thick and full within her. 

“Alpha, Rey, please, please don’t stop,” he panted, pleaded. Hair whipping around her, she gripped onto him tight enough to bruise, lifting herself higher and higher above him, coming back down harder and harder, her walls shuddering and flexing. She groaned obscenities, eyes dark, teeth bared as she growled out her devotion.

She had never felt so alive, so out of control, but doing  _ exactly _ what she needed, being with  _ exactly _ who she needed.

**_My Omega, my Ben, home, mine, mine, mine, my love, my mate…_ **

His eyes were wide and glistening beneath her, and she realized that in her frenzy, she had uttered the words aloud, ones she didn’t want him to hear. And she was afraid.

Breathing heavy, they stopped and stared.

“You...do you l-love me?” he managed to ask, tears welling in his eyes. His lips parted in waiting, red, swollen and bitten by her kisses and his own groans.

Senses clearing momentarily, she captured his lips, moving her hands to his neck, brushing the mating gland at the nape. She continued to move, slower, rolling her hips, feeling him fill her perfectly. 

“Yes,” she gasped against his lips. He captured hers once more, biting and sweeping his tongue inside. “Yes, Ben, my Omega, yes, I do,” she groaned, tipping her head back and baring her throat to him in a surprisingly submissive action. She could feel his tears soaking her skin, feel his lips on her as he shook.

“Rey,” he sobbed, shuddering. “I love you, fuck, I want you to..I want you t-to bite me. Claim me. Please,” he begged, thrusting into her, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit with every stroke. This is what she had been afraid of, of going into rut, going too fast, being faced with a life-changing decision.

Maybe it was him inside her, maybe it was his tears soaking her skin, maybe it was the “please,” it could have been a lot of things.

But it was him, her Ben, her best friend, the love of her life, submitting himself to her, begging her to make him part of her life for good.

“Are you sure?” she gasped, her cunt fluttering around him as she neared her climax, dragging him along with her. Her rut was still in full swing, but her mind had cleared slightly. “Please, Ben, tell me you’re sure.”

“Please, Rey,” he groaned, eyes rolling back at a particularly harsh pull on his cock. “Make me yours.”

She didn’t waste a second, holding his large hands in hers as her teeth grazed his gland, nuzzling into his strong, chaotic pheromones. He held her tight as her teeth sank in, a a burst of his sweet, sweet blood in her mouth, a clenching in her gut as she tightened around him. Her back arched into him as her pheromones mixed with his, her tongue soothing the wound. Her orgasm bloomed, sending her higher than she had ever been. Her knot swelling around his cock, burying him deep inside as she shook.

**_Mine, mine, mine, mine, my home, my life, my love, mine..._ **

The pressure around his cock, the throb of the bite, the feel of her skin against his sent him tumbling after, letting spurt after spurt of his cum come forth as he throbbed within her, letting his go seed deep into her. He was falling, moaning and gasping into her as the heat faded and the urge to nest returned.

They collapsed into the bed, locked together in a pile of blankets, pillows and sheets. Not a sound could be heart other than their heavy breathing, and the occasional grunt from them as their orgasms dragged on.

They gently stroked each others backs as the knot slowly undid itself, letting him flop unceremoniously out of her along with an embarrassing amount of his spend. The pitter patter of a new rainstorm echoed from the window panes, and a soft breeze rustled past his apartment complex.

She turned to him, finding his dark whiskey eyes already locked on her, an unreadable expression gracing his long face.

“Hi,” she whispered with a small smile. His own grin bloomed, sweet and subtle.

“Hello,” he replied, reaching out a hand to graze her cheek. He scooted closer, their skin reconnecting with a sigh. “That was...amazing.”

“It was,” she agreed, looking at his relaxed eyes and the newly created mating bite on his neck. “You’ll have to bite me next time, because there will definitely be a next time.”

His eyes drifted closed with a nod and a small sound of agreement. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck, wrapping his warm, heavy arms around her. 

Rey managed to get a blanket on top of them, and settled against Ben, listening to him drift off.

There were many things to discuss, but sleep was beckoning the new mates. Rey followed into a warm, safe sleep, keeping him close. She hoped they would stay close forever.

**_My love, my home…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first Reylo ABO fic!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> http://baby-babushka.tumblr.com/


End file.
